realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Wavefire
Wavefire Large Elemental (Extraplanar, Fire, Water) Hit Dice: 8d8+32 (68 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 10 ft. (2 squares), swim 120 ft. Armor Class: 21 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +9 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+14 Attack: Slam +9 melee (2d8+4 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: 2 slams +9 melee (2d8+4 plus 2d6 fire) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Steam Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to fire and water, one with water, vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +10, Ref +5, Will +2 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 17, Con 18, Int 8, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +5, Spot +6, Swim +12 Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative, Power Attack Environment: Quasiplane of Steam or Elemental Plane of Water Organization: Solitary or pack (2-3) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 9-15 HD (Large); 16-35 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - This massive amount of boiling water somehow holds together as it races over the waves. Wavefires are unusual paraelementals of sorts combining the elements of fire and water. Some speculate that the elemental planes once had a different configuration, one in which the planes of Fire and Water bordered each other. They posit that wavefires are relics of this past planar structure. Regardless of the truth of their origin, these creatures reside on the Quasielemental Plane of Steam, and are occasionally found in warmer waters on other planar seas. Sustenance for wavefires comes in the form of dry air, which it simply absorbs into its scalding mass. They will often attack planar travelers, for the lungs of these interlopers are one of the best sources of their dietary needs. When not seeking to draw the air from live prey, wavefires search for bubbles of pure air that have leaked onto their plane from elsewhere. Wavefires tend to be solitary, but occasionally form small packs that travel together to seek food. The scarcity of their food makes these alliances short-lived. Wavefires tend to ignore the other creatures that share their plane. A Large wavefire is generally 12 feet long and weighs 1,500 pounds. Wavefires speak Aquan and Ignan in hissing, gurgling tones. COMBAT A straightforward a combatant, a wavefire speeds towards its foes and slams them with a forceful, boiling wave of water. Immunity to Water (Ex): A wavefire is immune to the detrimental effects of spells with the water descriptor. One with Water (Su): A wavefire gains a +5 deflection bonus if it is touching water. (This modifier is not included in the statistics block.) Steam (Ex): A creature struck by a wavefire's slam attack also takes 2d6 points of fire damage. A successful DC 18 Fortitude save halves the damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. A Huge wavefire's steam damage increases to 2d8. Vulnerability to Cold (Ex): A wavefire takes half again as much (+50%) damage from cold effects. Additionally, a wavefire is slowed (as the spell) for 1d3 rounds. Skills: A wavefire has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Category:Elemental creatures